Mash Potato
by FanficMelody24
Summary: Ooh look a butterfly... I wonder what it tastes like? Of course, Natsu can be a grade A idiot. Luckily, Lucy will be there with some mash potato to save the butterfly's life. One-Shot!


**Another beautiful day and Lucy prepares to venture out into the park for a picnic. Butterflies are being targeted, and only food could distract Natsu!**

 **Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail :)**

 **QUICK A/N: Sorry if Natsu is a** _ **bit**_ **OC. For some reason I keep imagining chibi Natsu in my fanfics, it's too cute!**

* * *

The blonde celestial mage woke up with a smile. The sun was shining through the window in a beautiful array, leaving her eyes in the shade of the half open curtain. Time to get up and walk to the guild!

Lucy sat up, or, at least tried to. With great confusion, she realized a certain weight was holding her abdomen down. The scale designed scarf splayed out on the blanket, revealing everything.

"NATSU!" Lucy furiously growled.

The said mage peeked his head out of the covers uncertainly, as if he were confused. With a startled glance, he looked up at Lucy with an innocent look of despair.

"I tried to stay on my side of the bed, I swear!" Natsu whimpered.

With a twitching eyebrow, Lucy glared at him, "that's NOT what I meant!" she said exasperatedly.

Raising her fist to bonk him on the head, Natsu shuffled closer to her, burying his head in her stomach while tightening his embrace on her hip.

A burst of laughter filled the air, as Lucy gently stroked his hair. The Natsu, that defeated so many powerful enemies, overcoming millions of obstacles, was defenseless against her?!

She shook her head, trying to scooch him off her body, as he groaned, slowly being dragged out of bed by her movement. With a final tug, he tumbled off the bed, as the celestial mage headed to the bathroom with a towel and change of clothes.

"Don't even consider coming in here." Lucy warned the dragon slayer, closing the wooden bathroom door behind her.

With a grumbled acknowledgement, Natsu crawled back into the bed, not even bothering to replace the blankets; he was warm enough after all. The hissing of water pouring filled the room, mixed the sound of Natsu's roaring stomach.

With a sigh, the dragon slayer stared at the ceiling, scratching his stomach slowly. The other day, Team Natsu had fought against a giant horde of monsters trying to enter the village they were told to protect. There was wave after wave, and Lucy could obviously hold her own against them, but she honestly worried him to no end. Now he was too tired to do any other job, maybe they could just stay in the comfort of her home and eat. He buried his nose into her pillow, inhaling the sweet scent of strawberries, before taking another small nap.

Lucy entered the room with fresh clothes, ready for another day, when she suddenly spotted Natsu snoring on her bed. She smiled lightly, deciding to make some food for the two of them. During the job yesterday, she often saw Natsu giving her worried glances, slaying the monsters as fast as possible, for even the smallest chance to leap in and help her fight. He honestly worried too much, but it was cute of him to fret over her so much.

Lost in her own world, she didn't realize how many platters of sandwiches, meat, and mashed potato she had made. Even for the bottom-less pit of the dragon slayer, she wondered if they could finish it all. Where was Happy anyways? Glancing around the room, she found he was gone.

"At least I don't need to make any fish now." Lucy muttered under her breath, packing the dishes in a picnic basket. It was a perfect day; why not go to the park? Without a second thought, she finished packing the lunches and bounded over to the bed to wake Natsu up. They were partners, by now it was natural for them to be together.

"Natsu~" Lucy quietly called, poking his cheek with her index finger.

After a minute of poking, Lucy huffed in annoyance. Maybe she was being too gentle; it was time to resort to drastic measures! She crawled up on her bed, and began jumping, causing a massive shake throughout the bed.

"Earthquake!" Lucy shouted.

With a start, Natsu leaped out of the bed, grabbing Lucy, and throwing them both on the floor. Lucy looked up in surprise at the sudden reaction, as Natsu shielded her using his body in case the ceiling suddenly fell.

Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, Natsu looked at Lucy in confusion as she started laughing, curling up to hold her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Natsu anxiously asked, checking her golden head for damage.

With another burst of laughter, Lucy patted his hand which rested on her head, giving him a grand smile.

"Thank you, Natsu. I'm safe." She sweetly assured the dragon slayer.

"Where's the earthquake?"

"There wasn't one, silly! I was just trying to wake you up!" Lucy giggled, sitting up, as Natsu shuffled backwards, glancing around the room in suspicion.

"Geez! You scared me." Natsu grumbled, looking towards the wall, a slight dust of pink on his cheeks.

With a smile, Lucy offered her small hand towards the dragon slayer, as he turned his head away childishly, pouting.

"Let's go to the park~!"

"No."

"Why?"

"Why do we have to?"

"I want to."

". . . "

"Please?"

"I'm tired though."

"I'm bringing food."

"What are we waiting for?!" Natsu leaped up, grabbing Lucy's hand and dragging her to towards the door.

As they passed, Lucy quickly grabbed the picnic basket off the table, clutching it closely to her. Lucy enjoyed the sunlight, as she slowly walked by the river next to her home, towards the park.

"This is too slow! I want food now!" Natsu impatiently muttered.

"But it's more fun this way!" Lucy cheerfully noted.

Suddenly, Natsu ran ahead of Lucy, crouching down in front of her, back turned.

"This would be just as fun! Just get on my back." Natsu insisted, his feet restlessly itching for a fast run.

With a sigh, Lucy swung her legs through his arms, as he hoisted her up with a grunt.

"Did you gain weight?" Natsu grunted, sprinting towards the park.

With a small squeak, Lucy brushed the hair from her face, enjoying the feeling of the rushing wind. Then, his comment registered.

"NO IDIOT! IT'S THE PICNIC BASKET!"

* * *

As the pair enjoyed the feeling of warm sunshine and the great taste of food, Lucy spotted a small yellow butterfly fluttering around the scenery.

"How pretty!" Lucy cooed, lifting her finger, as the butterfly landed delicately on top of it.

"What's that?" Natsu made out, through sounds of chewing.

"A butterfly! How could you not know what they are?" Lucy lectured.

Suddenly, to Lucy's surprise, Natsu began to grow interested, even shuffling closer to the butterfly.

"A butterfly… that must mean it's made out of butter… and I can eat it!" Natsu sinisterly cackled, as Lucy lifted the butterfly out of his reach.

"No! This is a living creature that is NOT made of butter! It won't remotely taste close." Lucy cried out.

"We'll never know unless we try!" Natsu leaped up to grab the butterfly as Lucy pulled it closer to her.

"Leave the poor creature alone!"

"Come on! Just a wing?"

"NO!"

"Just a little…"

As Natsu neared the butterfly, Lucy shoved a spoon of mashed potato in his mouth, letting the butterfly fly off into the distance. With a sigh, she watched the retreated figure with a sense of relief. Natsu chewed on the serving, distracted as Lucy pulled her spoon back with a frown.

"The only spoon I packed…" She whined sadly.

"Can I have more, Luce? That was really good! Did you make it?" Natsu exclaimed, sniffing the dish with interest.

"Whatever…" Lucy thought to herself, feeding Natsu another spoonful.

As Lucy gave Natsu the last spoonful, she began packing their basket with the empty dishes.

"Hey, Luce!"

The blonde mage turned around, as the dragon slayers lips faintly pressed against hers. With that, he bounced up and sprinted away, "Thanks!"

She covered her mouth in shock, watching his back slowly fade into the distance with a grin.

"For the potatoes or for the kiss? That idiot."

* * *

A/N: THE FLUFF! THE OC! AMAZEEEE! Make sure to check out my other stories :P I'm all about the fluff... Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
